wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
A Fang of Venom
Please comment on what I can do better! I'm still pretty new at this! Chapter One Alpha glared at Beta, his teeth showing. "What were you thinking?" he hissed. "Even Gamma and Epsilon did better than you!" The young RainWing clutched at the ground. The morning light that filtered through the canopy did nothing to calm her writhing nerves. "Please, sir," she said, "please, I didn't mean to hurt anyone..." "You used your venom on another dragon," Alpha growled, whipping around to two other RainWings, both of which were dark green with dapples of gold. "Pi, Omega, alert the RainWing queen that we have a traitor in our midst." His blue eyes were cold as chips of ice. "Yes, Alpha," Pi said, ducking his head and launching into the sky. Omega followed quickly, leaves billowing around her talons. She shot Beta a sympathetic look before vanishing in the rain forest mist. There were only seven other dragons by the roots of the banyan tree now, and they were all staring at Beta accusingly. She wished that she could shrink into the size of a bug and fly far away from them. The SkyWing queen, Azure, flicked her tongue angrily and switched her attention to Alpha. "I want Beta punished," she said. "We might need a new Beta, then," Alpha mused. "Maybe Delta? Or Upsilon? They both did excellent on their assessments. At the very least, I'm going to have to promote them." "Please! No!" Beta cried. She reached for Alpha, but he jumped back and bared his teeth at her. Queen Ebonyflight of the NightWings put a comforting set of talons on Beta's shoulder. "Dear, it's alright," the motherly dragon said. "You're welcome in my kingdom." The SandWing queen, who was looking miserable in the wet stickiness of the rain forest, raised her glittering black eyes and assessed Beta. "I can't have you attacking any more of my dragons," she said. "I, in fact, want you to moulder in my dungeons, but Alpha won't let me." Her gaze flicked towards the tall RainWing before returning to settle on Beta. Iris of the RainWings blinked and looked at her fellow queens. "Beta," she said gently, and Beta turned her tear filled eyes towards her monarch. "You attacked a SandWing with venom. We're going to have to use the Object." "What?" Beta exclaimed, stepping backwards. "The Object?" Two burly RainWings jumped at her from behind. They grabbed at her wings and knocked her off her talons, so that her muzzle was squished against the moist floor of the rainforest. She struggled against them, but they were too heavy, and their talons dug into her scales as sharp as thorns. "I'm sorry, Beta," Iris said softly. She reached into the chest beside her and withdrew a glittering blue gemstone. She put the gemstone on Beta's shoulders and said, "Gemstone, take this dragon's flight, and take this dragon's fight." The two RainWings released her and Beta knocked the gemstone off, so that it hit the ground with a thud. She flapped her wings in vain, dust flying around her. WIP Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)